I'm Blue (Da ba dee, da ba di)
by Nova-chan
Summary: Chibi-Zelgadis and Rezo quality time. (requested by Moro the Wolf God...my bad!)


I'm Blue (da ba dee, da ba di)  
  
By: Nova-chan! ^_^_^_^  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Okie-dokie. This is a request by The Arcanine. It's about Rezo and Zelgadis before he was a chimera. I've never seen the first series, and The Arcanine tried to explain it to me, so if I'm totally and completely wrong, please don't hurt me. I only watch the series for Xelloss and Gourry interactions.ahh..XelxGoo forever!!!  
  
Xelloss: You are a sick, sick, twisty, silly person.  
  
Nova-chan: I love you!  
  
Xelloss: Eee.  
  
  
  
**  
  
A young child of about six with giant blue eyes and a cloak-like thing walked up to a tall man with slanty eyes and purple hair.  
  
"Hi Grampa! Hi Great-Grampa! How are you both doing?" the child, known as Zelgadis, asked cheerily.  
  
"Zelgadis, I told you, I'm one person. ONE," Rezo stressed, holding up one finger to further emphasize his point.  
  
"SURE you are," the child said, making a skeptical face. "So, what are the three of us doing today?"  
  
Rezo groaned. "WE, as in you and I, not you, me and the other me, we, two people, not three, are going to go fishing for dinner."  
  
"Yay!" Zel cried, rushing to get three fishing poles, handing two to Rezo. "Let's go, you guys!"  
  
"Why me?" the red priest asked himself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Sitting on a riverbank, Rezo and Zelgadis sat anxiously waiting to catch some fish.  
  
Rezo moved his shoulders a bit to get comfortable.  
  
"Didja get one??" Zelgadis shrieked.  
  
"No. I was adjusting my shoulders."  
  
"How big is it??"  
  
"I DIDN'T CATCH ONE!!" Rezo yelled, losing his patience.  
  
"Did it get away?" Zel wondered, innocently.  
  
Rezo ground his fingers into the dirt and said, gritting his teeth, "Yes. It got away."  
  
"But you said you didn't catch one-"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! WHY????"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis gasped, feeling a tug on his line. "Grampa! Great-Grampa! I got one!"  
  
Rezo turned to him. "Great. Reel it in."  
  
Little Zelgadis struggled and pulled at his reel, trying his hardest to pull in the fish.  
  
Finally, the red priest decided he should help his grandson/great grandson before the fish pulled him in.  
  
"Oh-kay," Rezo said, grabbing onto Zelgadis' shoulders, "on the count of three. One-two-"  
  
"Three!!" Zelgadis finished, pulling with all his strength, hitting Rezo and sending him flying into a tree. The fishing line snapped, and the soggy boot on the end of it hit Rezo in the forehead.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Grampa! Great Grampa! Are you guys oh-kay??" young Zelgadis asked, worriedly of Rezo, who was beginning to wake up and recover from being hit in the head.  
  
"What happened?" the priest wondered, looking around, dazedly. "Are you oh- kay Great-Grampa? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are you oh-kay. Yeah, I'm fine.waitaminute!!! You annoying brat!! You're confusing me too now!!" he yelled at Zelgadis.  
  
"Grampa! Great-Grampa! You'll never guess what I caught!" Zel exclaimed, holding up the boot.  
  
"A boot. What an accomplishment," Rezo muttered, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" The boy smiled proudly at the boot. "Hey! I know! Take a picture of me holding up my boot!"  
  
"No!" the priest objected.  
  
"But I wanna remember this day for the rest of my life, and cherish these fond memories, sharing them with my grandchildren!" Zel protested, sniffling for emphasis.  
  
"Ugh! Fine."  
  
Moments later, Zelgadis, holding up the boot beside the river, diligently awaited to have his illustrious picture taken to cherish and whatnot.  
  
Rezo stood a few feet in front of him, dully holding the camera, and waiting for the flash to come on, since it was still early in the morning, and there was not much light yet.  
  
Finally it came on, and he held it up, and snapped a picture, unwittingly.  
  
The instant camera flung out the snapshot. Zelgadis threw his boot back into the river and all but dove on the picture.  
  
"Ahh.yes," he mused. "One day I shall show you to my children and their children and their children and their children and their children and their children and their children and their children and their children and-"  
  
Rezo abruptly walked over and tore the picture in two.  
  
Zel sniffled and looked at the two pieces. "Why Grampa? Why Great-Grampa? Why?"  
  
"Frankly, I wanted you to stop," was the answer.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"So, what else do you guys wanna do?" chibi-Zel asked, on the way home.  
  
Rezo unceremoniously clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the mention of the two different people. "WE, as in you, Zelgadis, and me, Rezo, not any other person in the UNIVERSE, are going to go to the supermarket and getting some groceries since we, meaning you and I, were unable to catch any fish."  
  
"OoooOOOHHHH!!! SUPERMARKET!!! Supermarket! Supermarket! Supermarket! Supermarket! Supermarket!" he cried in a chant. "Can we get Sugary Sugared Sugar-frosted Sugar Lumps??"  
  
"No," Rezo replied, flatly.  
  
"Please, pretty please, pleases that are so pretty they'll make you cry??" Zel begged.  
  
"No!! I'll never buy those things for you! Not again! I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake fourteen times! I remember the last time I bought you those." He thought for a minute.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis was jumping from wall to wall in their living room saying, "Oops! I did it again!" everytime he knocked over a picture frame and broke it.  
  
"Zelgadis!" Rezo yelled, running back and forth. "Stop bouncing off the walls THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"But I can't Grampa and Great-Grampa! You let me have Sugar-delicious Sugary-yummy Sugar-Sugar Sugary Sugared Sugar-sweetened Sugar cereal lump thingies!!!"  
  
"WHY OH WHY HAVE I BROUGHT THIS CURSE UPON MYSELF???" Rezo cried.  
  
  
  
**  
  
The priest snapped back to reality, to find that Zelgadis was pushing the cart along, while he followed, off in his own world. The cart had been filled with tuna, cheese, and thirty-seven boxes of Sugary Sugared Sugar- frosted Sugar Lumps.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??" Rezo demanded.  
  
"I'm shopping!" Zel answered, picking up another armful of the extremely high-energy-inducing snacks.  
  
"But, didn't I tell you that you couldn't have those?"  
  
"YOU did, but Great-Grampa said it was oh-kay!" The child went for another armful.  
  
"You can't have them," Rezo said, forcefully. "Put them all back, now."  
  
Zelgadis' eyes teared up. "B-but," he stammered, "they're the only thing I have to look forward to in life!!!!" The young Zel started crying, loudly.  
  
"Shh!!" the red priest shrieked. "Everyone is staring!"  
  
"I want my sugary sugared sugar-frosted sugar lumps!!" he wailed.  
  
"OH-KAY! OH-KAY!!! GET THEM!! JUST STOP THAT NOISE!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
Rezo and Zelgadis finally made it to the cash register, buying nothing but tuna, cheese, and fifty-nine boxes of the sugar things.  
  
Perkily, Zel piled the treats on the conveyor belt and smiled at the cashier, who smiled back.  
  
At last, everything was paid for and put into bags to be carried back home.  
  
However, on the way home, Zelgadis ate half of the boxes of Sugary Sugared Sugar-frosted Sugar Lumps, and was currently trying to bounce up like a kangaroo and touch the top of the light pole.  
  
Rezo covered his face with his hand, embarrassedly. "My life is trash."  
  
Zel hopped over to the priest. "Grampa? Great-Grampa? I've been thinking-"  
  
"WHY??? WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM NOT TWO PEOPLE???" Rezo yelled, dropping his shopping bags. "I KNOW! I SHALL CREATE A KOPII, THEN YOU CAN CALL HIM GREAT-GRAMPA AND ME GRAMPA!! I WILL NEVER AGAIN BE TORTURED BY YOUR ANNOYING CHILDISH MISUNDERSTANDINGS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Zelgadis watched as his grandfather/great-grandfather ran off, laughing insanely. He shrugged and ate some more sugar.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Back to the present.  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis was awakened out of his daydream by a roll hitting him in the face. Soon after, Gourry snatched it and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, did you have a nice trip in la-la land?" Amelia wondered.  
  
"I suppose," he replied, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Well that's wonderful," the princess replied, smiling at him.  
  
Xelloss floated upside-down in front of Zelgadis' face. "What part of la-la land did you visit this time?" he wondered. "Fantasies? Old memories? Dreams?"  
  
"None of your business, or maybe I should say, that is a secret," the chimera answered. "Just a trip down memory lane," he resolved, deciding to answer the question.  
  
There was a long silence, in which even Lina paused to stare at him.  
  
When she decided it was time to gorge herself again, everything was gone.  
  
Gourry burped. "Ahh.that was dee-licious."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nova-chan: THE END!!  
  
Xelloss: And you STILL like mexGoo pairings???  
  
Nova-chan: Yes, I do.  
  
Xelloss: Freak.  
  
Nova-chan: Like you have room to talk.  
  
Gourry: Hey guys! I found chicken under the couch! Can I eat it??  
  
Xelloss: YES!! EAT IT!! GET E-COLI AND DIE SO I'LL BE RID OF YOU!!!  
  
Nova-chan: ^_^ See you next time! 


End file.
